


Revel

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Isa feels things when Lea moves in with him, not the others.





	Revel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts 3 or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The worst thing about Twilight Town, aside from the obvious pests, is that it’s always _twilight_ , and Isa has enough fire-red in his life without the semi-set sun. He unpacks the lights first to compensate, setting up slender floor lamps and proper fixtures around the bulbs in the ceiling. When he draws the curtains over the wide windows of their living room and turns on all his new lanterns, he can finally make the fresh white walls look truly _white_ instead of orange.

He’d like to paint them. He’s had enough of white walls, white furniture and linens. But one step at a time. They haven’t even got a dining table yet, though Lea has the pieces scattered about their faux-wood floor. He rises up after a few minutes, peering down at them with one arm crossed over his chest and the other under his chin. Isa watches Lea watching those pieces, and it takes him a moment to realize why. He’s _enjoying_ it. He _likes_ seeing Lea invested in their new home. He likes seeing Lea put sweat into their relationship. And he likes just _looking_ at Lea, slender and tall and less troubled than he’s been in a decade. 

But old habits die hard, and when Lea glances over, Isa turns away. Disgruntled at being caught, he drifts to one of the boxes in the hallway and starts unpacking coats and shoes. Not that they have a whole lot. Just a few basics—the _special_ clothes from Lea’s new master, which irrationally burns Isa to think about, and all the ridiculous things that Lea’s bought with _Roxas_ , when he was supposed to be—

“You’re doing it again,” Lea says, voice lilting in that irritating singsong way of his. Isa glances back at him, lifting one brow, and Lea fills in, “Brooding.”

“I was not—”

“Yeah, you were. You’ve got that look. And you’re glaring at my rad new sneakers like they’re Roxas himself.”

Isa resists grumbling, because it’ll only earn him another lecture. But he’s _not_ brooding. Or glaring. And he doesn’t glare at Roxas. And he wouldn’t say another word about it, except Lea’s smug look begets more conversation. So Isa thinks aloud, “I admit, I’m surprised you’re not moving in with him and Xion instead.”

Lea’s grin broadens. It’s an usual response, given that Isa’s just brought up what they both know to be a sore spot. Not that it’s the first time Lea’s just brushed a problem right off. He nods towards the windows Isa’s curtained off and says, “Hey, I can see them any time. Even more now, since my great boyfriend’s so kindly agreed to settle down here instead of Radiant Garden.”

Isa _almost_ corrects him to ‘instead of home.’ It hasn’t _really_ been their home for most of their adult lives, and as Nobodies, they didn’t _have_ a home at all. Still, Isa would’ve gone back. But a heart’s a fickle thing, and at the time, it seemed worth it to ditch the world he missed in favour of Lea’s smile. 

Isa still feels a little put off. But he’s a grown man, matured even if most of those years were spent in an emotionless void, and he tries to be understanding. He nods stiffly and returns to setting the shoes against the wall and hanging coats on the pegs left by their predecessors. 

He hears Lea’s footsteps coming towards him but doesn’t turn. Lea’s voice is softer when he says, “You know I’d rather live with you, right?”

Isa _thinks_ he knows that. But even thoughts are more complicated now, with emotions wrapped around them. He mutters, “Yes; I’ll be far more dependable for rent than two teenagers.”

“And you can give me things they can’t.”

Lea’s right next to him now. Isa can feel it—Lea’s always seemed to radiate heat, even without the use of his flames. Isa turns to look at him, finds an extra sparkle in his green eyes, and Lea corrects, “Or, things I don’t want from them, anyway.”

Isa knows exactly what he’s talking about. But they haven’t spoken of that, _done_ that, since their return. Lea just blurted out the title one day, and Isa didn’t protest. 

Somehow, he thought when the physicality resumed, it’d start with a bit more romance than Lea cornering him in an unfurnished hallway. He should’ve known better. Lea never was very refined. 

But Lea is _attractive_ , in ways Isa still doesn’t understand. Lea gets under his skin. Lea quirks that smartass, lopsided grin that dimples his fair cheeks, and Isa just wants to press against the upside tear drops that aren’t there anymore. He finds himself leaning forward first. He drops the shoes he’s holding, letting them topple back into the box, and brushes his lips over Lea’s.

They’re as soft as he remembers. But that _means_ something now. He can _feel_ it, and it thrills him, snaking a sharp bout of pleasure and want right through his veins. His hand rises up to fist in Lea’s frantic hair, holding him in, and the next thing he knows, Lea’s hands are on him too, turning him against the wall and flattening him into it. Lea grinds against him, rowdy and heavy, kissing him deeper, longer. Lea’s tongue slips into his mouth and laps him up. Isa can feel himself moaning. 

Just like that, they’re making out again, like they’re still fresh and young, new to their strange existence and scared of it all—only having each other. Except it didn’t, couldn’t have felt like this back then. All their passion died out in frustration, and the hollowness of realizing that passion could never be more than skin-deep. Now Isa can feel every bit of Lea’s _fire_ digging into him—the hands practically clawing at his hips, the teeth nipping at his face, the full brunt of Lea’s body trying desperately to get closer to him, even though they’re already glued together. It’s vaguely overwhelming.

Isa welcomes drowning in it. He knows it won’t end the way it did before—petering out into empty bitterness. It never would have if it felt like this. He leans back into Lea, kisses as good as he gets, even drops one hand down to squeeze Lea’s ass and groan at how taut and tight it feels. Lea’s lips disconnect from his long enough to mutter, “You know, now that I can feel pain... you’re gonna have to actually prepare me...”

It takes a few seconds to remember what that means. He’s not sure if he’s ever actually done it before. Lea grins like he knows, chuckling, “Be careful with me, Isa.” It’s so weird that it _doesn’t_ feel weird to hear that name. He’s been Saïx for so long. But it feels better to have Lea, Axel, purr his name like old times. 

He returns the favour, murmuring, “You as well, Lea.”

Lea’s grin is broad and beautiful. His eyes are full of so many things now; it’s fascinating to look at. He answers, “Nah. I’m gonna _wreck_ you.”

Isa probably deserves to be wrecked, but not in the wicked way that Lea’s obviously thinking. Lea gives him another kiss, then pulls away even as he chases it, sinking down. Lea presses another kiss to Isa’s chest, over his shirt, lower down his stomach, finally at his waistband. Lea’s knees hit the floor, and he looks up at Isa with that mischievous twinkle that used to drive Isa up the wall. 

His breath practically catches as Lea unbuckles his belt. He watches Lea undo his trousers, both buttons and the zipper. Lea looks skilled, looks like he knows what he’s doing, even though he can’t have dealt with anything but black coats for a decade. And that wasn’t the same. It feels a world apart. Isa can see now that that was pure desperation—clawing at _life_ , trying to _feel_. Even though it was always the two of them, even when they were breaking apart, this is so much more personal. He never admitted it, but Isa did like Axel’s purple tattoos. Lea looks even better now without them. 

Lea slowly slips his hands inside Isa’s pants, past his boxers, and wraps long fingers deftly around his shaft. Isa drops one hand into Lea’s hair, the other bracing himself against the wall. It seems to work as encouragement, because Lea goes faster, dropping the coy act to pull Isa right out. 

His cock doesn’t look any different. His body grew as a Nobody, but Isa has now what Saïx did when he fell. Yet Lea takes a second to look at, taking it in with visible awe. Then he quickly overcomes that, dawning his insufferable veneer again, and he points it towards his mouth as he opens wide. 

Isa can feel the scrape of Lea’s teeth this time. The first hint of it makes him groan as much as the wet heat of Lea’s lips. Lea descends over him, sparing no time for foreplay, just getting to it, sliding onto Isa like they never stopped. It feels so, _so_ much better than it did. Isa’s hand becomes a fist against the wall, the other shaking in Lea’s hair. Lea hums happily like he knows it, and the vibrations do wondrous things to his cock. Lea doesn’t go as far or as fast as he used to, but he’ll have limitations now. It’ll be different. Isa doesn’t want to care. He wants to shove his cock as far down Lea’s throat as he can and fuck Lea brainless, but he’s better than that. He has more self-control. He grits his teeth and holds on, forcing his trembling hips to stay still. Less than halfway down, Lea pauses, seeming to adjust, to get comfortable. Isa waits as long as he can stand. 

Lea pulls off, leaving Isa nearly in tears, and licks his shining lips. “’S different,” Lea mumbles. But then he opens up again and shoves right back on, this time taking Isa almost all the way at once, and it doesn’t matter if he constricts suddenly and makes a choking noise, because Isa’s euphoric. He breaks and thrusts his hips forward, which has Lea choking again and shoving him back. Lea pulls off to splutter, and Isa doesn’t even have the wherewithal to apologize. He just wants Lea back on his dick. Lea manages a throaty laugh, keeps Isa firmly pinned in place, and tries a third time. This time he gets maybe three-quarters down before he starts to pull off, only to bob back on, corkscrewing up and down it. He hollows out his cheeks when he goes, dragging his tongue along the underside. He’s already delivering on his promise: Isa’s wrecked.

Isa used to last for hours. There was a time when he could fuck Axel over and over again, pound him into the white sheets of their pseudo-home for several missions’ worth. But that was just hollow actions, and this is making love to _Lea’s_ mouth, and Isa wasn’t ready for that. He comes shamefully fast, crying out as he does so. He splatters Lea’s throat, and Lea doesn’t even have the good sense to pull off. He stays clamped on while Isa pulses and reels. The orgasm’s a thousand times better than he’s used to, and it’s just a quick blowjob in the hall. He can’t imagine what it’ll be like, slowly, properly making love to Lea in a bed they share. What it’ll be like to have Lea make love to him in return. He really is in tears. He’s not ready.

He’s not finished coming down when Lea pulls off. It’s all he can do to blink away the tears and hold them back from falling. His breathing has become rapid and laboured. His skin’s too hot. Lea gives his flagging cock a tender kiss and a lewd lick. 

When Lea gets back to his feet, Isa can see exactly how hard he is. His erection’s straining through his skinny jeans, obvious and calling out to Isa. Smiling like a star, Lea kisses Isa’s mouth. Isa doesn’t open, but Lea pries his lips apart with an eager tongue. The kiss is saltier this time, and Isa can’t help a displeased grunt over the mess. He parts them first, muttering, “Disgusting.”

“You like me that way,” Lea reminds him. Isa wrinkles his nose. Lea smirks, clearly knowing he’s won. 

“I’m living with you,” Lea repeats, even though, at the moment, Isa’s jealousies are long forgotten. “They’re still my friends, but you’re my _boyfriend_.”

Isa nods. He still feels stupid for ever being jealous. Sometimes it felt like Nobodies _could_ feel, but only the bad things. 

Everything’s better now. All of it. Lea presses his hand into Isa’s, entwining their fingers. 

With a little tug, he guides Isa towards the bedroom. Isa’s glad they had the foresight to put sheets on their frame-less mattress first thing.


End file.
